


home is (wherever i'm with you)

by adabarbacarisi (sophreadsfics)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Inspired by Art, M/M, Married Barisi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophreadsfics/pseuds/adabarbacarisi
Summary: barisi buy a house.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43
Collections: Barisi Art Challenge 1





	home is (wherever i'm with you)

The house had felt like home the moment they had walked through the front door.

Hardwood floors, a fireplace to warm the winter evenings, a small but beautiful garden, and lots of natural light through the back of the house in the afternoon. Sonny had loved the kitchen when they were browsing online, and had been picturing cooking for family in it ever since.

They get the keys on a Saturday morning in January, and for the first time as a married couple can say that they are homeowners. Rafael unlocks the front door and jokes about carrying Sonny over the threshold ( _so you can get_ _a back injury to get you out of moving furniture?_ ). They walk around the empty space holding hands, talking about their ideas of where to put things and if they should repaint or not ( _forest green for the office?_ )

“You wanna put the couch along this wall?”

“Yeah,” agrees Rafael. “With the table there and the nice armchair we saw online on that side?”

“Let’s sit down and see if it feels right.”

“Okay, but if your knees pop when we get back up remember whose idea it was.”

They take off their coats and spread them one on top of the other on the floor so they will be more comfortable. Sonny sits first, back against the wall and long legs spread out in front of him. He expects his husband to sit down next to him and is surprised but delighted when Rafael decides to lay down with his head on Sonny’s lap.

This is the position they often find themselves on their couch, many an evening spent cuddled reading or napping in the apartment they have lived in for the past couple of years. 

Sonny smiles down at him with fond amusement in his eyes. “Comfy?”

“Yeah,” Rafael answers, closing his eyes and turning his cheek to nuzzle against Sonny’s stomach. “It’ll do for now.”

They sit in contented silence for a little while, absorbing the energy of their new home and imagining how it will look once they have moved in completely. Sonny plays with the soft strands of Rafael’s hair subconsciously and Rafael sighs into the feeling.

"I can't believe we finally have this place Rafael,” says Sonny. “It's _our_ _home_."

Rafael opens his eyes to look up at his husband. "Home is me and you, this place is a bonus and a well earned one at that."

"You're right,” agrees Sonny. “We have. All those long hours, late nights, time spent apart...it's been worth it to have a place like this to call our own. Somewhere to spend the rest of our life together."

Rafael smiles and reaches a hand up to pull Sonny down for a tender kiss. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else, darling."


End file.
